


For All the World to See

by slowloris2485



Series: Louis/Harry Role Reversal [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Styles, Claiming Bites, Collars, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Louis, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowloris2485/pseuds/slowloris2485
Summary: Harry goes out for the first time since Louis claimed him.





	For All the World to See

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the ones I have already written. I'm not sure yet what I'm going to write for this next.

Harry fingered the tag on his collar a little nervously as he stared at himself in the mirror. It was always a thrill, seeing himself like this. The collar and claiming mark were both clearly visible. He loved both, but couldn’t help his nerves at the same time. The collar would be hard to hide, and that was another reason he liked it so much. It was halfway down his neck, wide, and situated over his adam’s apple, snug but not uncomfortably so.

 

It would be the first time he’d be going out, to work, after Louis had claimed him and put the collar on. He had plans later to meet up with Liam and Niall too. He and Niall had been friends since primary school, and Liam was Niall’s mate. They wouldn’t judge, he didn’t think. Niall and Liam had a pretty even relationship, marks on both of their necks and Liam wasn’t a bad alpha, he knew. He doted on Niall like crazy, and Harry had the idea that, when they had children, Liam would be a great father.

 

Although his nerves were there, however, he couldn’t help the rising pleasure as he thought about it, as he thought about all of his employees at the café and bakery that he owned knowing that he belonged to Louis, being able to smell that he was owned.

 

He ran a thumb over the wording declaring him Louis’ property again and smiled. His dick twitched in his boxers just reading the words. He used to wish he hadn’t been born an alpha, especially after he’d been called a freak by one of his past partners because of his preferences. But, now, he was finally content with himself, finally happy.

 

Arms snaked around his waist and he automatically leaned back into Louis’ touch. “How long do you have before you go in?”

 

Harry shrugged. “One of the bakers is sick so I’m going to fill in, then I have to do some paperwork. An hour, hour and a half…ohhh-“ He cut off when Louis dipped his hand into Harry’s boxers and gripped his dick.

 

Louis yanked his boxers down with his other hand and reached for the lube they always kept in the bathroom for the shower. He was already naked, Harry could tell, and he urged Harry down until he was bracing himself with his hands on the bathroom counter.

 

Louis kept his hand on Harry’s dick as he prepped him. He did it faster than he usually would, and Harry was still a bit loose and relaxed from all the times they’d already done this over the last two days. The claim had made them both insatiable, one of the perks of it being that they could feel each other’s arousal if Louis allowed it.

 

He allowed it now, and Harry moaned loud and long when Louis pressed his dick inside Harry. He gripped Harry’s hips when he was fully inside and then walked them backwards until he sat them down on the closed toilet seat. He pushed Harry forward some and leaned back so he could see everything.

 

“Come on, H. Ride me.”

 

Harry braced himself on both of Louis’ spread wide legs on either side of his own and pushed off until Louis was almost out and then dropped back down. Louis kept a hand on the back of his neck, keeping him hunched forward and it was impossible to go really fast in this position but he could still go at a decent speed.

 

The slide of Louis inside of him always felt so _good,_ the glide of his dick against his inner walls and Harry clenched a bit on a down stroke just to feel it more. He loved it so much.

 

After a few minutes of this, Louis grip shifted to his hips and he let Harry straighten out more, helping him go faster. He was practically bouncing on Louis dick, and gave a shout when it finally hit that spot inside of him. Louis kept driving for it.

 

He reached for Harry’s dick again and they followed each other into their orgasms less than a minute later.

 

Akldjsdlks

 

The day was warm so Harry wore one of his loose tee-shirts, the claim mark and collar on full, proud display as he started out of their flat. Louis had gone to work as well after they’d showered.

 

Louis was always so soft with him after they’d had sex, petting him and whispering softly or humming. He seemed to instinctively know what Harry needed, even before they’d bonded. It was a wonder to Harry, a wonder that they had found each other, that they were so perfect for each other.

 

Harry pulled up outside the bakery and café simply named _Mary’s Bakery and Café_ and went in, grinning. He really did love the place. It was named after his grandmother, who had owned it before, and had passed it on to Harry after she’d gotten to retirement age. She’d given it to him because she’d known how much he loved the place. He’d worked there as a teenager.

 

“Harry!” The chipper voice of one of his general manager, Jennifer, called and he turned.

 

“Jen!” He called just as enthusiastically, moving over to stand in front of the counter she was behind.

 

Her smile faltered when he got close enough for her to catch his scent, when she spotted the collar and mark, but then it widened again. “I see you’ve had a busy few days off,” she commented.

 

He nodded, thankful he didn’t see any judgment in her eyes. He liked the woman a lot, she was nice and a great worker, had helped him a lot to settle into being owner after he’d gotten the place. Jen was also a bonded omega though, and he figured if he did have any trouble it would probably come from other alphas.

 

“Well, come on then.” She beckoned him closer and touched the tag, reading it. “This what you want?” She asked, scrutinizing him.

 

He nodded, the contentment coming back. It must have shown on his face because her eyes softened considerably. “Then I’m glad you’re happy.”

 

“I’m very happy,” he confirmed, pulling her into a brief hug before moving to go behind the counter.

 

She grabbed an apron for him and put hands on his shoulders before he could go to the back and get started. “You should just be careful, Harry. There are people who aren’t going to like this and I don’t want you hurt.”

 

He shook his head. “You’re such a mom,” he said teasingly.

 

“Damn right,” she said proudly. She had four, all of them varying ages.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine, alright? I can handle people giving me a hard time as long as I get to keep this.” He reached up to touch the tag. “It’s incredible, Jen. I never thought I’d find someone who would actually give me something like this.”

 

She nodded, fondness in her eyes. “Okay. Well, if anyone here give you shit, you send them to me and I’ll whop their asses, got it?”

 

He laughed and kissed her cheek. “Got it.”

 

Aksdjskjdklj

 

The first few hours went fine. Harry was in the back baking anyway, not out with the customers. There were two other workers there aside from he and Jen who came in, a young girl and boy who were both betas. Harry didn’t know them well and he was their bosses boss so they just tended to get flustered around him anyway.

 

It was when Adam came in that a problem started. Adam was an older man, close to retirement age but not quite there yet and kind of crotchety, really. Harry had rarely talked to him as he seemed not too fond of talking to anyone but Jen said that he was a good worker who never called in.

 

He was only part time, and he mostly cleaned and fixed things, touched up paint or the like. When he’d brushed past Harry to get to the back to retrieve his supplies, he’d stopped short and turned to Harry.

 

“What is it?” Harry asked after he’d set the tray of cupcakes on the counter to cool a bit before he put the icing on. The old man’s eyes narrowed and he marched up, right into Harry’s personal space.

 

Harry reared back, frowning. Adam was staring at his collar now. “Damned kids,” he grumbled suddenly, abruptly turning and stalking away. Harry stared for a moment before shaking his head.

 

He should have figured. He’d met plenty of older alphas who were more… _traditional._ The type of people who still thought omegas shouldn’t work, or if they did it should be in child care or something like that.

 

His frown deepened as he thought about it. He doubted Jen would put up with it but he would ask her anyway if Adam had given her any crap about being an omega and his boss. Then again, he hadn’t actually said anything, only grumbled and glared. Harry supposed if he kept his opinions to himself it didn’t matter.

 

A couple hours later, Harry stretched his arms above his head after he’d finished the last of the muffins and cleaned up the counters. He was heading towards the back to get some of the paperwork done he needed before he left when he heard the voices in his and Jen’s office.

 

“…real sorry about that Adam but frankly it doesn’t matter what you think, and it really shouldn’t. It’s not your business what people do with their personal lives.”

 

“Of course _you_ wouldn’t care.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“All you damned kids, don’t care about tradition at all, an alpha letting some _bitch_ bend him over-“

 

And, yeah, that was enough. Harry stepped into the doorway. “What did you just say?”

 

The old man sneered at him. “You. That thing around your neck. You _like_ being someone’s property, boy?”

 

Harry grinned. “Yes, actually, I quite like it. It makes me happy, though I doubt that’s something you could understand.” He paused, and his smile slipped. “I don’t give a damn what you think of me, or my lifestyle, but you just called my mate a bitch just because he’s an omega while speaking to an omega.” His eyes flicked to Jen and she nodded.

 

“You’re fired,” Jen said, baring her teeth at Adam.

 

The old man scowled. “You think I’d want to work for someone like you anyway?” He asked, pushing past Harry to get out. Harry watched him go, and then sighed.

 

“He hasn’t been giving you a hard time before this has he?”

 

Jen shook her head, sitting back down in her desk chair and leaning back. “Not really. I always knew he was one of those, if you know what I mean, but he kept his mouth shut about it.”

 

“Well, if anyone ever does, come get me,” he said, smiling, “I’ll whop their asses.”

 

Jen rolled her eyes, and laughed.

 

Alksdjljdskl

 

Harry pulled up outside the restaurant he was meeting Niall and Liam at, and the nervousness came back. He didn’t care what people like Adam thought but he did care with these two. He reminded himself that Niall already knew about some of his tendencies and they’d remained firmly friends. Niall wouldn’t care.

 

Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, Harry stepped out of his car and started towards the restaurant. He bypassed the hostess stand that was unmanned anyway because he spotted Niall and Liam sitting together in a booth.

 

They were sitting on one side together, speaking and Harry grinned when he saw Niall laugh at something. Harry stopped at the other side of the booth, still standing. “You guys got room?”

 

Their gazes snapped up. “Harry!” Niall practically flew from the booth into him and Harry hugged him back, lifting him up off his feet for a second. He knew it when they both caught his scent because Niall froze in his arms and Liam stared up at him with wide eyes.

 

“The fuck is this?” Niall asked after he’d pulled back and was staring at the collar. He sounded angry and Harry let him go like he was burning.

 

“Its…you knew me and Louis were dating and thinking about bonding.”

 

He’d even confessed to Niall how he’d wanted Louis to claim him and not the other way around.

 

“Yeah, but you let him brand you as property? Like what? His fucking couch?”

 

Harry blinked, twisting his fingers in his shirt. It wasn’t like that. He liked belonging to Louis, sure, but Louis didn’t treat him like furniture. Louis had never hurt him, and while he did order Harry around in bed, like Harry liked, he was always almost _too_ careful with him.

 

Niall had probably been watching those documentaries again about how badly omegas were treated in the past, or in certain countries. Harry wasn’t an omega, though. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t fight of Louis if he wanted.

 

“It’s not like that,” is all he said, his tone pained, because it was Niall.

 

“Ni, sit down,” Liam spoke up, gripping the boy’s hand and bringing him down. He glanced at Harry. “Would you, as well?”

 

Harry hesitated before sliding into the seat across from them. “Harry, Niall’s not angry with you, he’s worried.”

 

“Damn right I’m worried!” Niall hissed.

 

Harry frowned, gripping the edge of the table. “I’ve told you about this before. I’ve told you the things I like. Why are you so surprised?”

 

Niall opened his mouth again, eyes still stormy but Liam gripped his shoulder. “Babe, think,” he said and Niall stopped, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before focusing back on Harry.

 

“I’m just…worried about what you let…people get away with,” Niall said slowly. “I’ve seen you let people get away with things they shouldn’t, H because of the things you want.”

 

Harry stiffened in his seat, offense at the insinuation roiling through him, but his mind also flashing back to the other alpha he had had an arrangement with well before he’d met Louis. He’d slept with the other alpha on and off, and the man had not been a great person.

 

He’d liked calling Harry a bitch, or degrading Harry’s interests, but he was also the only person who would give Harry what he’d needed in the bedroom too. He always remembered the warring feelings of being satiated and yet dirty at the same time.

 

“Louis isn’t like that,” he insisted. He leaned even closer, eyes wide. “He’s amazing, Ni. This,” Harry reached up to the collar, and the claim mark, “was my idea. _Mine._ Because I wanted it and I trust Louis not to take advantage of it. I trust him to take care of me.”

 

Niall’s eyes narrowed, studying his expression. “Are you sure-“

 

“Ni,” Harry cut him off, reaching for his hand on the table and squeezing it. “I know it doesn’t make sense to most people but _I_ love it. I love everything about it. It makes me happy, in a way that I’ve never been before. It makes me so…” He trailed off, smiling softly down at the table a moment. “ _He_ makes me happy.”

 

Niall stared at him for several more seconds before relaxing back into his seat. “Okay, Harry. I’m sorry. I just want to know you’re safe, yeah?”

 

“I know.” His smile widened. “I can take care of myself.”

 

Niall rolled his eyes but he was smiling too now. “Debatable.”

 

The rest of dinner went much better, they’d relaxed into easy conversation. People gave him strange looks or wrinkled their noses or stared outright if he got close enough for them to smell his scent, or see the collar but Harry hardly noticed at all.


End file.
